Mistakes Happen to EVERYONE
by the4
Summary: Lizzie made a mistake and now her and the other person involved's lives will be changed forever!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire!!!!!!!  
  
Right After Lizzie and Gordo get home  
  
I need to call her. If I don't I might explode!!!! Maybe she won't be sight seeing in Mexico, but with her family at home. I sure do hope so.  
  
"Hi, is Miranda there?" Lizzie asked the other end of the phone.  
"Yes, she is just a moment." They answered back.  
"Hello, this is Miranda speaking," Miranda said, secretly hoping it would be Gordo or Lizzie.  
"Miranda, it's Lizzie," Lizzie said a little nervously, "I really need to talk to you!!!"  
"I have missed you so much, how was Rome?"  
"Well that was wh." Lizzie started.  
"Oh my gosh, I saw you on the news last week!! What was it like being a superstar? Did you have fun? What was that one guy like? How did you get to be, who was it, Isabella?"  
"Well that was all pretty cool and all but I have to say something to you!!!"  
"What, Lizzie?"  
"Well I will start from the beginning. After the music thing I had a press conference and then I snuck away with Gordo. When we were on the roof I got swept away and kissed him. On the plane home Gordo asked me out. I said 'Yes' following so far?"  
"Yeah, I think I am, but let me retrace. You and Gordo are going out?"  
"Yes, we are. Any way look we're going out and something big happened to me. I need your help asap!!! When are you coming home?"  
"Um, well, see I am going to move here in a month for good."  
"What!?! Why!?! You can't! I need you right now!"  
"Well I'll be back up there to pack for a few weeks. Look I'm really sorry, it's just my mom and dad miss their family and friends down here. I don't get much say in the matter. Just tell me what's the matter over the phone."  
"I.I just don't want anyone to here. So I'll tell you when you come up. Ok?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you in a little while."  
"Bye." Lizzie said rather shortly and coldly.  
"Look it wasn't my idea!"  
"Whatever." And Lizzie hung up.  
Ugh how could this happen. My best friend is moving away just when I, I mean we, need her. This is a BIG problem. Gordo and I will miss her and we both need to tell her what happened. Too bad Gordo doesn't know the whole story. I need to tell him though. He has to know, if he doesn't then something bad could happen. Just how do I tell him about it? I don' t want to face it myself. How could this of happened??? I'm a good kid, most of the time. I don't smoke, drink, I get good grades. Ugh. This is going to ruin my life. Not to mention Gordo's. He has it all going for him. Now, well now his life will be ruined, like mine. I need to call him.  
  
"Hey Gordo?"  
"Hey, umm about the other night."  
"Yeah that's why I called, um to tell you something that happened when we did that."  
"Looked I am really ashamed of myself and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry. Don't break up with me, it will never happen again. I promise."  
"Look, Gordo, there is something about that night that I must tell you about. And it wasn't your entire fault either. I provoked you. I am the one you should be ashamed of. I know I am ashamed of myself. But there is something worse. I. I. oh I need to talk to you in private. Can we talk sometime?"  
"Yeah, I didn't hurt you or anything did I?"  
"Well in a way. But it wasn't only your fault. It was mine too. Look lets meet next week at the school."  
"Ok, that's fine with me. But if you need anything now come over."  
"Ok, I gotta go. Bye"  
"Bye."  
  
Ugh I just postponed what I needed to tell him now. I am sooooo mad at myself. I screwed up major time. There is no turning back from this. I can't give myself away though. If I do then everyone will think Gordo and I are something we aren't. That would be very bad for both of us. I can't dump Gordo or that will make it look even worse. Something will have to be done though.  
  
What do you think happened. Give me a whole lot of reviews so I know weather to continue or not!!!!! 


	2. The Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Well only a few more days until I talk to Gordo. I can' t believe this happened to us. We are sooo ruined!!!! What will everyone think of us now? What will happen to us? Ugh this is such a mess. And I hope I'm not raising a false alarm. That would be awful. Well I'll just have to find a way to get my mind off of this for right now.  
  
"Hey mom?" "Yes, sweet heart." "May I go to the mall, I need to go shopping." "Is something wrong, Lizzie?" YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "No, I'm fine." Lizzie knew she should get it off her chest but she decided against it. "Well, ok. I'll be able to take you in an hour."  
  
Yes, this is great. Maybe I'll forget about it for today. I will go and find some nice clothes. Then maybe get something to eat. To bad someone can't come with me. Wait, maybe someone can.  
  
"Hello is Kate there, this is Lizzie." "Oh, hi Lizzie, nice to hear from you. Uh, yeah, she is around here somewhere. Just a moment, please." "Ok." "Hello?" "Hi, Kate, uh I need to ask you a favor." "What, Lizzie?" "Well I need to go to the mall to relax for a day and since Miranda and Gordo can't go I was wondering if you could?" "What, go in public place with the graduation ruinner???" "Ya know what, this was a mistake to call. I'm sorry I bothered you, good bye!" "Wait! If you want, I guess you might be able to come over here. But that's only if you don't get all weird on me." "No, I need to go to the mall. Look I'll see you later."  
  
Why did I call her!?! I am such an idiot. A few weeks in Rome and I think she is going to be nice to me? Jeez I am an idiot. Well at least I have the mall to look forward to. No one is going to bother me there.  
  
********************************MALL**********************************  
  
This is no use. I keep seeing what I am most afraid of!! This isn't going to work at all. I can't wait until I tell Gordo. Maybe he'll know what to do about it. And maybe he can comfort me. Or what if he doesn't want anything to do with me? That can't happen. That would be awful!! But anyways how will I tell him.  
  
Have you figured it out yet?? It can't be too hard, can it? Well anyway send me some reviews! 


End file.
